


Payback

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting back at Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeLooDallasMultiPass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/gifts).



> Sequel to [Coffee](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/146769.html) as requested.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

Steve found Danny leaning at the counter in his kitchen, clutching a shop bought coffee. “Didn’t hear you come in. You’re early.”

“Had some things I wanted to get done.”

“Here?”

Danny shrugged, sipped and, “Aren’t you going to have breakfast?” Steve stepped away from the refrigerator eyeing Danny. “Healthy-good-for-you-ness to get you going? Maybe some egg-substitute and whole grain bread?” Steve looked suspicious. Danny cast a subversive glance at his caffeinated coffee. “Just trying to start you off right.”

“Nah.”

Danny feigned upset, but smiled inside. Payback wasn’t butter instead of margarine. Payback was making Steve _think_ it was.


End file.
